Eiji Hasegawa
Introduction Eiji Hasegawa is the thief of the Fade Pirates, and used to be a street rat with Toshiko Nakano before they joined the pirate crew. He is notable for having a Devil Fruit that makes him extremely hard to find/catch/remember. Appearance He is a yound man with red orange hair and blue eyes, at a regular height and weight, tends to fade into the background despite his bright coloring. Has the unfortunate luck of looking extremely feminine. Personality *Tends to be exceedingly curious about everything. *Easily distracted. *Is also easily vexed and grows exasperated if things don't go the way he wants them to go. *Has a 'slight' case of kleptomania, will steal just about anything. *Not prone to senseless violence, but has no issues with killing an enemy. *Will erupt into a fit of rage if you hurt those he considers 'family' or if you steal from him. *Somewhat scatterbrained, constantly doing something or other. *A bit of a loner. *Willing to play up the 'feminine' angle if necessary. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He doesn't use a sword, but he uses dual knives in a reverse grip, which he usually puts paralyctic poisons on- giving minor scratches to opponents repeatedly until the opponent can't move properly. Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Since he can't take a lot of damage Eiji has an interesting hand to hand style where he blurs into a fight and trips opponents, elbows or knees people, or pulls hair to unbalance them before fading into the background and repeating the process. In a nutshell- hit and run tactics. Physical Strength Not the strongest in terms of raw power, but he is strong enough to haul himself and Toshiko Nakano up walls, over fences, and onto roofs. Agility Very fast, agile, and flexible. Might not be the fastest in straight running, but he excels in moving in tricky areas by jumping on/over/off of obstacles. Due to his low pain resistance, he specializes in dodging and hiding in hard to reach places. Endurance Has a high endurance, so he can keep moving for a long time, but due to his Devil Fruit making him so hard to hit, he can't take a lot of damage. Weapons He uses everything and anything he picks up (steals from people) in a fight, but he mostly uses a pair of knives that he wields in a reverse grip. Devil Fruit ''Suppoto Suppoto no Mi- ''A Devil Fruit that enables the user to become unnoticable, easy to forget. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He doesn't know much about how to use this, but he has a slight 'danger sense' where he can tell if someone is looking for him or not. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Again, he doesn't know much, but he can use just enough to decrease the amount of damage he takes from an attack. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Itona39